A Trecherous Master
by GabyGabri
Summary: AU! what if Obi-Wan and Dooku joined forces? What would be affected by this twist of fate?
1. Truth or Lie?

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Star Wars. All recognizable characters belong to George Lucas._

**CHAPTER 1**

_Truth or Lie_

"Traitor."

Obi-Wan's cold voice echoed off the walls of the small circular room. His piercing green-blue eyes narrowed at the elder man before him. He followed the man's every move, though suspended in mid-air by the binds that held him prisoner.

This was the man that betrayed the Jedi Order. The man that had betrayed Qui-Gon. The dislike grew in Obi-Wan as he watched his enemy enter the room.

"Oh, no my friend." Dooku said, "This is a mistake, a terrible mistake. They've gone too far, this is madness!"

Obi-Wan almost smiled with a dark sarcasm, "I thought you were the leader here, Dooku."

The former Jedi Master looked up at him, "This had nothing to do with me, and I assure you." He started to walk as he talked, watching the floor pass under his boots, "I will have a petition immediately to have you set free."

"Well I hope it doesn't take to long." Obi-Wan said with dark humor, knowing Dooku would never set him free, "I've got work to do."

Dooku continued to walk around him as if he didn't hear him speak. His eyes wandering almost aimlessly along the designs embedded into the wall.

"May I ask why, a Jedi Knight is all the way out here, on Geonosis?"

"I have been tracking a Bounty Hunter here named Jango Fett. Do you know him?"

There was a slight pause before Dooku answered. Obi-Wan knew that he was surprised that he had revealed a Bounty Hunter hiding here. But Dooku hid his surprise well.

"There are no Bounty Hunters here that I am aware of, the Geonosians don't trust them." He said smoothly, turning to Obi-Wan in the center of the room.

Obi-Wan compressed his lips in silent frustration, "Well who can blame them? But he is here, I can assure you."

Count Dooku faced Obi-Wan's slowly rotating form; his face was plastered with an unreadable emotion. Though he was rotating the other way, Obi-Wan could swear to the Force he saw regret in Dooku's eyes.

"It's a great pity our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you."

There was a tense emotional pause.

"I wish he were...still alive...I could use his help right now." Dooku said gravely, his eyes seemed distant as he looked down at the floor.

"Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you." Obi-Wan's voice was rigid, cold and unforgiving. He was infuriated by the fact that Dooku would even speak of his Master in such a way.

Their eyes met. Obi-Wan bored his ferocious green eyes into Dooku's gentle ones.

"Don't be so sure, my young Jedi. That he was once my apprentice as you were once his. He knew all about the corruption in the senate. He would have never gone along with it if he knew the truth, as I have."

Obi-Wan glared down at him, "The truth?"

"The truth." Dooku confirmed Obi-Wan. He paused again, his every footstep thudding against the floor, "What if I told you that the Republic was under control of the Dark Lord of the Sith?"

"No, that's not possible. The Jedi would be aware of it." Obi-Wan shot at him immediately. It was a lie. A lie coming from a treacherous master. He couldn't believe it, but why did it feel like the truth?

"The Dark Side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend. Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious."

"I don't believe you." Obi-Wan's voice was incredulous, but wavered a bit. For some reason, he felt uncertain. But he narrowed his eyes, feeling the slight rage build up at each lie Dooku spat out of his treacherous mouth. He wanted for Dooku to be wrong; he wanted to hate his Master's former Master.

Dooku once again looked down almost sadly, "the Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this 'Darth Sidious.' He came to me for help. He told me everything. The Jedi Council would not believe him. I tried many times to warn them, but they wouldn't listen to me. Once they sensed the Dark Lord's presence, it will be too late." Duku's expression was grave and serious.

He looked up at Obi-Wan, a hopeful but reserved expression played on his face. Obi-Wan didn't know what to make of what Dooku was saying. His mind was reeling with everything that had been revealed.

Did the former Jedi speak the truth? Or was he spiting out more lies?

"You must join me, Obi-Wan, and together, we will destroy the Sith!"

He opened his mouth instantly, wanting to tell him that he would never join him. But something kept his voice from escaping from his throat. He closed his mouth slowly, staring at Dooku as he rotated around.

The Force was practically screaming at him, telling him that the enemy spoke the truth. No matter how much Obi-Wan wanted to despise the elder man for everything he had done, he could not deny the truth that the Force spoke.

Count Dooku was telling the truth. All the lies were pushed behind them now.

"And what do you plan to do about it Dooku?" he asked, still with a distrusting tone.

"I plan to do whatever possible to destroy the Sith. With your help, you and I could restore peace back into the Republic, and put an end to the corruption of the senate. I can not do this alone, Obi-Wan. I need your help."

Obi-Wan only stared at him, his eyes wavering from a furious green to an aqua.

His jaw clenched together, almost refusing to let any words out. He absolutely hated the idea of teaming up with this betrayer. Never in his life did he ever think that he would ever actually face Dooku.

Before, Obi-Wan thought that he would have taken out his anger and hatred on him. But now that he was actually held prisoner by Count Dooku, and that he was revealing this terrible truth, Obi-Wan was confused as to how to feel.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and bringing all his focus to his center. He released all feelings of hate, uncertainty, and sorrow. Renewing himself with a calming sensation supported by the Force.

When he opened his eyes, they turned a bright luscious blue. He found himself staring right into the brown serious eyes of Dooku.

"Obi-Wan, will you help me?"

He waited a moment, making sure that this is what he truly wanted to do.

"Yes. I will, Dooku."

His former enemy had a smile twitch on the corner of his face.

"But under certain circumstances."

Dooku inclined his head, "Of course my friend, go on."

"First I shall need to be released."

He looked at Obi-Wan almost suspiciously. He was making sure that he was no lying just to get out of the hold and escape.

"Yes, yes." With a flick of his wrist he used the Force and the cuffs around Obi-Wan's wrists and ankles. The blue electric field powered down.

Obi-Wan fell to the floor, and fell on his feet, balancing steadily on his toes. He stood in front of Count Dooku, still glaring as him.

"What else shall you need Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan's cold blue eyes rested on his deep brown. His stare was severe.

"I shall need reassurances. I need to know that you won't betray your word. I don't want to be…betrayed by you."

Dooku said nothing in his defense, and only nodded his head curtly once. Obi-Wan raised and eyebrow at his reaction.

"I suggest we make a Force Pact."

Dooku's eyebrows lifted in mild surprise. No one had formed a Force bond since the beginning of the new Jedi Order. But Obi-Wan was confident that they could form one.

He continued,"Neither of us will back down on our word, and we will form an alliance to bring down the Sith together. We will not keep any secrets from each other that will further our success in the mission. The circumstances may be dire and I need to know you will help me fight, and not leave me for dead."

"Yes, ofcourse my friend. I will subject to a Force Pact. I told you, I am prepared to do whatever necessary to destroy him."

Obi-Wan still stared at him with a heated stare, "Then let us form a Force Pact."

They both sat at the same time, without taking their eyes from one another. At the same time blue and brown eyes snapped closed. The both stretched out their minds and found each other easily. When they did, they ran through the agreements in their minds, and through the Force, they connected and made a temporary Force-bond between them. It had not been as difficult as Obi-Wan thought it would be.

Both of their eyes flew open at the same moment. It was done. Neither of them would break their pact, for it was protected by the Force itself.

Obi-Wan was able to relax somewhat, but he still did not trust Dooku entirety yet.

"So, my friend. What is our next move?" Dooku stood, and started to walk to the door.

"Who is the Sith Lord?" Obi-Wan asked seriously.

The pair stopped at the door, looking into each others eyes with a seriousness that hung over both of their heads. Dooku's face automatically turned solemn, and avoided Obi-Wan's gaze.

"He is my Master."

Obi-Wan was taken back by his response. He tensed up, and hand one hand fell to his lightsaber in precaution. His master?

"He was a senator when he allied himself with the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. He was the one who commanded the Viceroy to attack the Naboo. It was he who trained Darth Maul, who killed Qui-Gon. He was the one who manipulated Queen Amidala to move for a new Chancellor."

Dooku paused, and looked at him strait in the eye. Obi-Wan stayed silent, listening gravely.

"I am sorry to say, that Darth Sidious was elected Chancellor by the Senate."

Obi-Wan's jaw nearly dropped. His heart plummeted to the floor. The air escaped from his lungs. His mind was wiped clear of any other thought.

"Impossible." he barely whispered.

Dooku nodded grimly.

"Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord."

Obi-Wan did not know how to react to the new news. He wanted to block it out, he never wanted to believe it. He wanted to break the bond with Dooku and scream him he was lying. But He knew it was true. It had to be, Dooku could not lie to him while under the Force Pact.

How could the Jedi be so blind? How could no one sense that the Dark Side of the Force was so powerful? That the Darkness had now taken over the Senate itself?

Obi-Wan stood before Count Dooku, gaping in absolute horror.

Dooku's eyes passed over his shocked face, and turned to the door. The door slid up with a distinct hiss. He walked in the outside, and Obi-Wan numbly followed him.

Obi-Wan's mind was racing. How could this happen? Should he inform the Council of what has been happening right under their noses? Or should he wait until he and Dooku destroyed the Sith? How could Dooku and he even destroy the Sith?

And where was Anakin in this plan? Wasn't he prophesied to destroy the Sith?

Was Anakin the 'Chosen One'?

How was this to end?

**Note:**_Sorry about the errors before, I was a little rushed while I was writing it. But now its fixed! Thanks for the reviews :)_


	2. Separatists Betrayed

**CHAPTER 2**

_Separatists Betrayed_

"Don't move, Jedi!"

Jango Fett held a blaster in hand, aiming at Anakin. The fight was brief, and he knew that it was lost. He was surrounded and unarmed.

Now captured, he was escorted out of the droid factory, and met up with Padmé, who was also captive by Geonosiens. They were escorted into a long hallway and were halted in front of a door.

The door in front of them hissed open, and Jango thrust his blaster into Anakin's back, forcing him to move forward. The Geonosian did the same to Padmé, and he fought the urge to turn around and force-crush the creature to death for simple hostile gesture.

In the room, there was a large, circular desk with many chairs around the edges. In the chair furthest from the entrance, sat Count Dooku.

Padmé strode directly to the chair on the far side of Dooku, her eyes glaring at him, but still managing to keep her diplomatic mask firmly on her face. Anakin stood behind her, also aiming his heated eyes his way.

"You are holding a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am formally requesting you turn him over to me immediately." Her commanding voice filled the room.

"Senator Amidala-"

"He is an officer of the Republic. You can not hold him captive without good reason." She interjected.

"M'lady, I wish to ask if you would sign a treaty, joining our Alliance." He avoided the subject of Obi-Wan easily.

Padmé flicked her beautiful chocolate eyes in Anakin's direction, and gave him a frustrated look, "And if I don't join your rebellion? I assume that the Jedi and I will be placed under trial and executed?" her voice was cold.

"I don't wish to make you join our cause against your will, Senator, but you are a rational, honest representative of your people. I assume you will want what is in their best interest. Aren't they fed up with the corruption, the bureaucrats, the hypocrisy of the Republic? Aren't you? Be honest, Senator." Dooku delivered his speech of persuasion smoothly.

"If what you say is true, you should stay in the Republic and help Chancellor Palpatine put things right." she counteracted him, shooting back her argument.

"The Chancellor means well, M'lady, but he is incompetent. He has promised to cut the bureaucracy, but the bureaucrats are stronger than ever, no? The Republic cannot be fixed, M'lady. It is time to start over. The democratic process in the Republic is a sham, no? A shell game played on the voters. The time will come when that cult of greed, called the Republic, will lose even the pretext of democracy and freedom."

Anakin narrowed his eyes, sensing that there was something Dooku knew that they didn't. Both Anakin and Padmé had trouble distinguishing weather Dooku's emotion was genuine or an act.

Padmé's eyebrows drew together in deep thought. What if he spoke the truth? Could she truly believe that the Republic was becoming the very enemy she and many other Senators were fighting against? Could it be possible that they were all on the wrong side?

"I think you may want to listen to him." A voice interjected before her answer could roll off her lips.

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood at the entrance on the room, looking intently at the scene that played out before him.

"Master!" Anakin's voice was surprised.

Obi-Wan turned his gaze to his Padawan, "I told you to stay on Naboo."

Anakin's lips twitched a small smile at the corners, "I am deeply sorry, Master. She wanted to rescue you, I had no choice but to follow her."

A playful smile grew on the Jedi Knight's lips, "Well, it seems I've rescued myself."

Obi-Wan looked to Padmé , and suddenly a serious expression controlled his features, "M'lady, I do not wish to try and convince you to do anything against your will, but I do believe Count Dooku has proved himself to be correct in certain areas."

Padmé and Anakin's smiles wiped clean off their faces at his words.

"Obi-Wan...are you saying that I should join the Alliance?"

Obi-Wan's face was conflicted, "I believe that Count Dooku is right about the Corruption in the Republic and how it will turn sour one day. But, I must disapprove of the Alliance itself." He turned his eyes to Dooku's, "I still mean to cooperate with you, but I do not think that you are running this Rebellion as well as it could be run."

Count Dooku nodded curtly in Obi-Wan's direction, "I cannot argue with your point of view."

Anakin's gaze shifted from his Master to his enemy. There was something not right. What was Obi-Wan speaking of when he said he would still cooperate with him?

It was as if there was a mutual agreement between the two. Growing evermore suspicious, he reached out with the Force to his Master's mind. He sensed a Force-supported link between the two Masters. Shocked, he probed the link further. It was a Force-pact. Anakin was stunned when the realization hit him. Obi-Wan couldn't, he would never join Dooku!

"Master-" Anakin took one hesitant step toward his Master. Padmé stood from her seat, also looking at Obi-Wan suspiciously.

Obi-Wan turned to face them, "I have learned a terrible truth." his tone was almost dead as he spoke, "Dooku and I have much to share with you."

"Please sit, all of you." The Count's voice rang through the room.

"I wish there were a better way to break the news to you...but there isn't." He began wearily, unsure if he was doing the right thing by telling them anything.

Obi-Wan inhaled deeply, centering himself before meeting the cautious gazes of Padmé and his apprentice.

"Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we have been looking for."

* * *

The three of them sprinted into the dusty arena.

Obi-Wan had not been able to make contact with the Jedi Council to warn them that there was no actual danger here, and that all was already negotiated.

They could only hope that the Jedi would not attack first.

A sudden roar of applause thundered through the stadium as they ran in. Geonosians cheered and beat their wings in excitement.

For a moment, Obi-Wan thought that Dooku had left them to be executed. But slight feelings of reassurance imposed his mind. Dooku was accessing their bond.

"Master…" Anakin's tone was alerting and cautious. He drew Padmé closer to him, trying to protect her from the yellow eyed creatures surrounding them in the stands.

"Don't worry, Anakin. He won't betray us."

Anakin shot his master a look of absolute disbelief.

A clicking language rang clear out from the archducal box above the arena. The three of them looked up, and saw the Leader of the Geonosians, waving his hand to his audience.

The enormous crowd settled, waiting almost eagerly for their leader to click the words. Anakin, Padmé and Obi-Wan waited, tense, uncertain of what was to happen next.

"STOP!" a booming voice commanded.

Dooku stood next to the Geonosian King, and together they conversed shortly. The King turned to his people and clicked one word in their language. Disappointed groans and jeers were shouted out from the large crowd.

Dooku jumped expertly down into the arena, landing with a soft thud in front of them.

"Thank you, Dooku." Obi-Wan breathed.

"Think nothing of it, my friends. Now, onto more important matters. Some Geonosian patrol scanners picked up a signal. Four Jedi transports have landed on the outskirts of the city. I believe your back-up as arrived to negotiate your release."

Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt a surge of warning from the Force. Danger was approaching. Obi-Wan's eyes snapped to the various entrances of the arena.

Super battle droids, doridiekas, and ordinary battle droids, were all marching strait for them.

"Master!" Anakin shouted.

Obi-Wan immediately drew his blue blade, and held it at a ready stance. He stood protectively in front of Anakin and Padmé, who were both unarmed. Dooku drew his weapon and stood beside him. He activated the crimson blade, ready to attack first if necessary.

A tense hush fell over them, as they were surrounded by an army they could not possibly defeat alone.

"What is this?" A panicked scream echoed from Viceroy Gurney of the Trade Federation. In the archducal box, stood all the leaders of the Separatists. They looked down at them with wide, fearful eyes, "Forming a new alliance with the Jedi are you Count Dooku?"

"Viceroy, I am not forming any such alliance with the Jedi-"

"You lie!" The Viceroy screamed, "_He _told you to do this to us! He betrayed me once before, but now this is preposterous! He has betrayed me once again!"

"My friend-"

"You two were planning to kill us since the beginning were you not Dooku? You only needed us for an army, for a war!"

Dooku stayed silent, only watching with dour eyes as all the Separatist leaders began to discuss among themselves.

"You betrayed us!" The pale green-skinned Viceroy screamed down at him again, "If it is a war you want Count Dooku, it is a war you shall have!"

The panicked and fearful alien drew a comlink from his heavy robes. Count Dooku's eyes widened. Anakin pushed Padmé gently behind him. Obi-Wan drew in a breath.

He had a bad feeling about this.

"Activate the droids!" Viceroy Gurney spat into the comlink.

All droids pointed their blasters to the four, waiting for the silent command to kill. Obi-Wan inhaled, releasing all feelings of fear and anger to the Force. He rejuvenated himself with feelings of determination and faith. He would fight to the death. Beside him, Dooku drew his power and strength from the Darkside.

Suddenly, the familiar sounds of activated lightsabers sounded off in precession. Variations of blade colors and different species of Jedi were revealed in the stands of the stadium, surrounding the arena. They had remained undetected until now, revealing themselves to fight off the droid army.

Back-up had arrived.

All droids began to fire all around them, running strait to the Jedi. Mayhem broke loose. Geonosians flew just over the area, clouding out the sky. Clumsy blaster-fire was dashing everywhere, and droids were easily cut down by the heat of the deadly lightsabers. Jedi whirled their weapons, deflecting laser fire with a sizzle from their blades.

Anakin and Padmé armed themselves and were taking cover inside a side-turned chariot. Obi-wan and Dooku fought side by side, the pact acting upon their actions to help one another in battle.

A blur of purple flew past Obi-Wan as he cut down a Super battle droid to three pieces. He smiled to himself as he recognized Mace Windu racing headlong into the lines of droids.

Waves and waves of droids spilled into the arena, overwhelming the Jedi. The tide of the battle quickly turned, and the Jedi were being forced back by the massive army. They were too greatly outnumbered. Exhausted, the survivors of the battle were pushed into the center, forming a circle. They were surrounded by the army.

Suddenly, the droids ceased their fire on a silent command. Obi-Wan panted and looked around the battlefield. Bodies of lost Jedi and destroyed droids littered the dusty ground.

"Jedi! You have fought gallantly, but it is finished. Surrender - and your lives will be spared." Viceroy Gunray's voice echoed out to the survivors.

"We will not be hostages for you to barter with." Mace shouted at the Separatists.

Gunray's black eyes grew hard, "Then you will be destroyed."

The droids once again aimed at the Jedi. They waited, swinging their lightsabers restlessly, ready for another brutal attack.

"Look!" Padmé's voice shouted from behind Obi-Wan. Every Jedi stole a fleeting glance upward. The army was distracted and also looked up to the sky.

Gunships descended steadily in the arena, loaded with troops with polished, shining white armor. Suddenly the battle was resumed, and blaster-fire sprung out from the army, and the gunships easily shot back with high-powered beams. The ships created a perimeter around the survivors, blocking them from the droids continuous fire. Clone troopers spilled out from the ships, firing at the many droids.

Through the hell storm of laser-fire, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Dooku and Padmé scrambled onto a ship. Hanging on tightly, the Gunship rose out of the arena up and over the topmost rim, firing all its weapons to the army below them. The battle was raging outside of the execution arena as well.

As they soared over the two colossal armies, Obi-Wan could not shake the feeling that this was only the beginning. Dooku steadily stood beside Obi-Wan, also looking down at the exchange of fire speeding below them. With a glance to each other, Obi-Wan and Dooku solemnly watched the beginning of the war that would rage for a long while yet.

**Note:**_I hope you liked this chapter, I revised a few things. I've got much more to write so please keep reading! There's your spice Brianna :)_


	3. Corrupted Jedi

_/This indicates mind-speak/_

**CHAPTER 3**

_Corrupted Jedi_

A shadowy figure stood against the blood-orange Coracant sky as he was lost in thought. Darth Sidious stood on his balcony, distantly glaring off into the traffic of the evening.

Count Dooku had betrayed him. His own apprentice had revealed his true self. And now the Jedi would be informed of it.

He smoldered his anger and pushed it to the back of his mind. He would put the dark feelings aside until the right time presented itself, when he could use it as fuel for power. Right now, he had to focus on a new plan.

He would need help, that much was certain. He could not defeat the Jedi alone.

He was in need of a new apprentice. But who?

The Skywalker boy was out of the question, he was already pre-warned about who he was. Knight Kenobi would pull him back to the light before Sidious could even draw him over to the dark. Dooku had told Skywalker and Kenobi too much.

He shook his head in mild disappointment. Skywalker would have been such a great Sith, it was unfortunate that the opportune moment to pull him to the Darkside had not come sooner.

Suddenly, a certain Jedi was remembered in his mind as being tainted. Excellent. He had a new apprentice in mind. And if they would not join him, they would die. He would give an ultimatum, and he was most certain that they would choose his side with a little...persuasion, if necessary.

A master plan was developing in his mind. It was as if the Darkside itself was guiding him toward the ultimate goal. He would get what he wanted, he would soon gain absolute control over the entire galaxy. It would all be _his_.

He turned around with a whirl of his cloak, moving at a steady pace to the docking bay.

He must act quickly if his plan was to work.

* * *

The red-orange glow of sunset basked the Jedi Temple in its beautiful light. The light streaked threw the windows in the hall as Anakin, Padmé, Obi-Wan and Dooku waited to be called upon by the Council.

Obi-Wan and Dooku were called forward first, leaving Padmé and Anakin to wait. Obi-Wan wasn't sure what had happened between the two while Anakin was protecting the Senator on Naboo, but their attitudes toward each other had changed.

Anakin's attachment to her was not broken, and his master could tell he still loved her more than the friendship she wanted to share with him. Padmé was constantly shooting irritated glances his way when he moved too close, or said a certain remark. Obi-Wan could sense her attraction toward him, but she would not let that win over her. She was too strong of a mind to let her emotions rule over her sense of reality.

Dooku and he entered the Council Chambers. They were somewhat surprised to only find Master Yoda and Master Windu in the room waiting for them. All other chairs had been cleared out of the room, leaving only the High Council Knight's chairs and two others placed directly in front of them.

"Please take a seat." Master Windu gestured to the empty chairs, throwing Dooku a distrustful glare.

They obeyed, and Master Yoda spoke first, "Learned, we have, of the Force-Pact created between the two of you. Why take such a rash action, humm, Obi-Wan?"

"Masters, I believe Dooku knows who the Sith Lord is. The one we've been looking for."

"The Sith Lord?"

Dooku nodded, never taking his eyes from Master Windu, "The one I tried to warn you that was rising to power ten years ago." he added with a slight smirk.

Mace visibly ground his teeth together at Dooku's remark, "Well, then. Who is it this time?" he shot back.

/_Do not tell them/_his deep voice echoed in Obi-Wan's mind. He was a bit startled that Dooku could mind-speak with him on the temporary bond they shared.

_/Why not? They need to know. We agreed to reveal the truth/_

_/They do not trust me already. I can see it in their faces. They will try and convince you that I lied to you, and discard the truth. They do not want to accept that the Sith has reached such a high stature without them even noticing. They are not ready to know yet./_

Obi-Wan stole a side glance to him, uncertain what to do. Master Yoda and Master Windu were now aware of the Force-talk, and grew suspicious and uneasy.

_/Kenobi, give me your word that you will not say/ _Dooku's voice was firm. He waited a moment, and then hesitantly answered Dooku.

_/I give you my word/_The bond acted on the promise almost immediately. Now Obi-Wan could not tell them.

"The only information I can reveal is that the Sith Lord has control of the Senate. His Sith name is Darth Sidious." Dooku answered the High Council finally.

Master Windu stared at him incredulously, "What?"

"Will you not tell us more Dooku?" Yoda asked, his tone even and seemingly unsurprised.

Dooku turned his dour eyes to the both of them, "No."

Master Windu looked as if he were extremely tempted to strike the former Master down. Fixing his angry eyes to Dooku, never looked away.

"And what of you, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan compressed his lips together, his crystal blue eyes looking from Yoda, to Mace, and finally to Dooku. He knew he could not speak the truth, no matter how much he wanted to. Unable to find his voice, he only shook his head, looking to the floor. He could feel the waves of anger emanating from Mace.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Mace shouted, shooting up from his chair, glaring at Dooku, "You have information to share with us about _our_ senate, yet you refuse to tell us still!"

Dooku also stood out of his chair, his voice rising, "Let us remember, _Master_ _Windu_, that I _gave _you the information years ago, but you discarded it without a second thought. Why should I give it to you again only to be regarded as a lie?!"

Mace whipped his head around to Dooku and stepped menacingly closer to his old friend, "Let us not forget _Count_, that you left the Jedi Order, and then corrupted others in the senate to join you!"

"And if you remember correctly, I left because _you_ would not heed my warning! The senate itself IS corrupted, _I_ had nothing to do with _that _matter! _I_ was attempting to start again, renew the inspiration into the Senate-"

"With WAR?!" Mace screamed back at him.

"It was necessary to get the point across to YOU!"

Mace stepped even closer to Dooku, shoving a finger into his chest, "YOU-"

"MASTERS!" Yoda raised his voice above their argument. Obi-Wan turned from Mace and Dooku to Yoda.

"Discus this matter, later, we will. Our emotions, conflicted they are on this matter." The wise master said with a cool and even tone, betraying nothing in his voice.

Mace spun aggressively away from Dooku, instead looking to the slowly descending sun. Dooku stood, boring into Mace's back. Obi-Wan looked to Yoda, and his blue eyes shone with regret and apology. Yoda received the message from Obi-Wan, and only nodded his green head.

"Your padawan and Senator Amidala, send in." Yoda told him, his voice softer.

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan's voice was also soft. He quietly left his chair, and dragged Dooku out gently by the crook of his arm.

Mace Windu and Yoda were now alone in the chambers, watching the sun set behind the horizon. They had given Anakin orders to escort the Senator to Naboo against her protests. They made sure that Obi-Wan and Dooku would stay in the Temple at all times.

Mace still could feel the anger aimed at his former friend Dooku held within him. He closed his eyes and leaned against the pillar closest to one of the surrounding windows, trying to release his grudge to the Force.

"Calm, your mind must be, if together we are to solve this mystery." Master Yoda spoke to his fellow High Council Member.

"Do you believe what Count Dooku said about Sidious controlling the Senate? It doesn't feel right." Mace asked his friend.

"Becoming unreliable, Dooku has. Joined the dark side. Lies, deceit, creating mistrust are his ways now. Never the less, a closer eye on the Senate, I feel we should keep."

"I agree." Windu breathed, "Has Skywalker left for Naboo to escort the Senator?"

Yoda nodded curtly, walking over to Mace, watching the sunset as well.

"I have to admit, without the clones, it would not have been a victory." Mace added suddenly, speaking of the battle on Geonosis.

"Victory? Victory, you say?"

Mace turned his eyes to Yoda, and saw the sad, ancient Jedi stare out to the Coracant sky. His eyes shifted to Mace, his green eyes severe, "Master Windu, not victory. The shroud of the Darkside has fallen. Begun, this Clone War has."

* * *

A strikingly beautiful blond strut confidently down the Coracant street in the entertainment district. Her hair was short and thin, whisking around her inexpressive face as she watched the duracreate pass under her boots. She wore a tight red unisuit, her dark robe fluttered behind her as she walked.

Her aqua-blue eyes seemed lost as she traced every crack and line that interrupted the ground. She payed no attention to the people around her, threading herself through the crowds.

She was in deep thought.

She had lost so much. First her love, then her place in the Jedi Order and then her apprentice. Now this war was sure to take more from her. She was conflicted, she did not know where to turn. She was depressed, but she still held strong.

Now, she had been given a new assignment by the Council. It was just another mission out of many to keep her mind off of her true emotions. She should be preparing for her reconnaissance mission to Kamino, but instead she decided to roam the streets of Coracant before she left yet again.

Alone. She felt so alone.

Suddenly, the Force whispered in her mind, quietly warning her of a danger. She stiffened, realizing what the Force was telling her. She was being followed. Instantly her mind snapped into attack mode.

Never taking a glance back at whoever it was tracking her, she kept her course, this time with a purpose. After a few more steps, she stopped and quickly ran to her left. She disappeared into the shadows of an alleyway, and her aqua eyes searched through the unfamiliar faces.

Unexpectedly, a loud clattering noise was heard at the other end of the alley. She jumped, startled, and drew her lightsaber. She activated it and took on an attack stance in one swift movement.

The drone of her violet blade lit up the darkness, outlined her stalker.

"Why are you following me?" She asked, hostile.

The hooded figure did not answer and took steps toward her. She held her weapon out, warning him not to come any closer. She was impacted by the darkness that emanated off this mysterious person in waves.

"Answer me." She said through gritted teeth.

"I know why you are pained, my young girl. I feel your pain as if it were my own." a deep throaty voice answered her.

"Who are you?" she said aggressively.

"Please, hear me out, young Knight. I only wish to help you. I know you are troubled...I know how to help you."

The shadowy figure took another step forward, his hands reaching for the hood concealing his face. Slowly, he drew the hood back, revealing his face to her. She gasped at the sight and lowered her weapon in shock.

"Chancellor?"


	4. No Interest

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep doing it please :)

**CHAPTER 4**

_No Interest_

The transport glided swiftly to the Palace docking bay at Theed Palace. Silently, Anakin gathered Padmé's travel cases and started to walk in step with her off the public transport.

Her face was blank, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes never once looking at her Jedi Knight protector. Ever since they had decided to put their love aside, it had been this way.

She always avoided his eyes, though he constantly kept his on her. She only spoke to him if absolutely necessary, yet he strived to spark a conversation between them. He hated this. It was as if he were a ghost to her, like he was not even there.

She strut out of the transport, and headed strait to the building without a word or glance to Anakin. Confused, he followed her.

He entered the room, and she was unpacking her belongings and loading them into her closet and dresser.

He waited as a terribly uncomfortable feeling that he could not shake settled over him. She did not acknowledge his presence, though she knew he was there. Inside, his frustration towards her attitude grew.

She finished packing, and started to walk to the door. Anakin deliberately stepped in her way.

A small sigh escaped her lips, but she kept her eyes lowered. She moved to step around him, and he responded by again stepping in her way. Anakin could see her jawline become prominent as she ground her teeth together.

"Move." She said, her voice commanding. Still, she avoided his eyes.

Anakin fixated his eyes to hers, "No."

Her eyes finally snapped to his. He smiled in satisfaction. Her stare was cold but they burned into his with such and intense ferocity.

"Move, _Skywalker_."

He lifted an eyebrow at her, and flashed an annoying grin, "So that's how it's going to be."

She said nothing.

"You know, I still don't even know what I did to deserve this."

"Its what your _doing_. What your_ trying _to do." she said.

"Padmé, we both agreed to put our love aside and live separate lives. I'm not trying-"

"Yes you are!" her voice rose, "You're not letting me go! You're not holding up your end of the agreement! Move on! Now get out of my way, get on that transport and go back to the Jedi Council were you belong!"

"I'm not letting you go?! Not letting you go?! I've been trying to repair the friendship that we had before we admitted our feelings! But this entire time you've been acting like we never even were friends, like nothing ever happened!"

"Because it has to be that way Anakin! Don't you see?!" She took a few paces back, shouting at him, "There can be nothing between us, not even a friendship, or else we will both find ourselves wanting more. Then it will lead us right back to the same situation. It has to be this way!"

Anakin compressed his lips together, biting back yelling his lungs out at her. He inhaled, drawing in a shaky breath, "So that's it."

"Please leave." her voice wavered a bit.

"I won't."

She looked at him, sheer disbelief expressed on her face. After a moment of exchanging glares, he still did not move.

Extremely frustrated, she stormed up to him. Her hands forcefully pushed on his chest, trying to move him. He kept a strait face, flexing his muscles and anchoring himself to the door way.

When she could not move him, she raised her hand and moving it with surprising speed to his face. With quick reflexes, he caught her hand inches before it would have impacted his face. Thinking rashly, she raised her free hand and attempted another slap. Again, his hand clamped firmly around her wrist.

She lifted her knee to kick him, but he moved quickly, spinning the both of them to the wall. Her back slammed against the wall, and she was blocked from any harmful movement. They glared aggressively at each other, their hot breaths on each others face.

Without a second thought, Padmé's lips seemed to leap to Anakin's. Caught up in a heated kiss, the two of them breathed heavily. They kept kissing, abandoning all defenses, subjecting to each other. Anakin hauled Padmé to the bed, where they became one for the first, and last time.

When he woke in the morning, he felt so at peace and in love. He noticed the light streamed in through the windows. He found his love standing by the window, clothed only by a bedsheet. She was murmuring softly to herself.

He moved slowly out of the sleeping couch, and slipped into his trousers. He walked over to her, and before he could put his arms around her, she turned to face him.

"You're awake." Her features seemed confused and sorrowful.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, drawing his arms around her. She gently pushed his arms away from her, and she looked up to him.

There was a moment's silence.

"Anakin...Anakin, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have...I didn't mean to-" She stumbled over her words, looking away from him and to the floor.

She looked up to him again, her brown depths faltering, "This cannot continue. You must to go back to Coracant, and I need to remain here. We must return back to were we belong."

Her words seared into his mind. He felt agony swell in him, and felt a series of sharp pains in his chest. It was as if his heart was literally breaking in two. He looked up at his love, his face twisted in pain.

"It wasn't meant to be. _We_ can never be."

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine stood on the podium, and faced the Galactic Senate.

The emergency meeting had been called to order, and all representatives or Senators were present. Good. He wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

He had an apprentice to torture.

The girl was defiant, he would give her that. She was a hard spirit to break. But he had no time for her little stubborn games. He needed her to join him _now_. He needed her magnificent skills to help defeat the Jedi. And he would force her to the Darkside by any means necessary.

Ofcourse, he had no interest in keeping her by his side when he would rule the Galaxy. She was only good for the purpose he needed her for; to lead the Jedi to extinction. Then, he would rid her from his side, to make room for a far more powerful apprentice.

For now, she was acceptable.

When order was called to the squabbling senators, Palaptine stood and kept his face strait. But in his mind, he could not help thinking how disgusted he was by them. He shifted his eyes over to Senator Amidala's float, and saw her Representative Binks in her place. A twitch of a smile pulled at his lips. Very good. She was not here to oppose what was to come next.

"Senators of the Republic, I have called you for this meeting, to bring you new news." he projected his voice, "As you all know, we have engaged in battle with the Separatists. With our new clone army, we have won the first battle on Geonosis. Unfortunately, we were unable to enter negotiations with the Separatist Leaders. They escaped before we could see them. Now they have sent a warning, threatening to invade Coracaunt if we do not comply to their wishes. "

Gasps of terror spread through the crowd. He almost smiled with pleasure at their fear.

"As you may have heard, Count Dooku has left the Separatists, and is now helping the Jedi infiltrate the Separatist Leaders, by sharing useful information to help the Republic prevail."

This sparked a bit of cirious murmr amoungst the Senate.

"Though, without a leader, the Separatist have gained a new leader. We believe, that this new leader is Viceroy Gunray of the Trade Federation. Though there have been rumors of a different leader. We must decide what to do about this crisis at hand."

The senators talked and some shouted. A caous of noise broke loose in the room.

He smiled secretly to himself, this is what he wanted. It was just one small nudge to set off the reaction he planed for. All he had to do now was wait and let the Senators take control. He watched his puppets dance, debating and agreeing amongst themselves. He listened to variations of different ideas on what plan of action to take. But he only heard one voice out of them all.

"I suggest we give the Chancellor emergency powers in able to unsure the safety of Coracant quickly." A Senator approached the chair, floating around the main podium where the Chancellor stood.

"I agree!" Another senator chimed in, "If we were to discuss this motion any longer, the Separatists could attack! We must vote the Chancellor emergency powers to immediately order our army to stop the Separatists!"

All senators seemed to cheer an agreement. Palaptine's heart fluttered and he glowed with happiness. But his mask of Chancellor was plastered frilmy over his face.

"Due to the lateness of the hour, and the seriousness of this motion, we will continue this discussion tomorrow." He said solemnly, though inside he was laughing in triumph.

He knew he would get the vote in his favor.

It was one step to complete control of the galaxy.

* * *

Obi-Wan was on the balcony of the Temple, leaning against the rail when he felt it.

He felt a rush of achingly familiar emotions impact him suddenly. Though they were somewhat faint, he could feel the agony swell, the heart tear, and the tears sting. Pinpointing where the emotions came from, he realized that they were not his, but his apprentice's.

Anakin was in pain.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, trying to expel the emotions from the bond they both shared. He sighed, knowing that he would help Anakin through his heartbreak when he returned.

Ruminations of his own heartbreak flowed through his memory. He could not help but to smile when he remembered the beautiful blond girl eating a piece of fruit while he was talking to her, trying to ignore him. Or the countless times she saved his life. When they embarked on the mission to rescue Taly...

Siri Tachi flooded his thoughts.

"Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan tore his mind away from his old love, pushing her to the back of his mind when Dooku spoke. He turned to the dark master.

"Your thoughts seem troubled."

Blast! Obi-Wan silently cursed himself. How could he forget their minds were linked? Dooku had most likely seen every thought in his mind.

"Perhaps." he stated coolly, wanting to get off the subject.

Dooku raised a grey eyebrow at him, and received the quiet message, "The council doesn't trust us. None of the Jedi do."

"No, they don't. We will have to find a way to complete our mission without letting them know what we are planning."

"They are on to us already. They know we plan to take care of the situation ourselves. They don't like it, that is why there are constantly watching us." Dooku said, joining Obi-Wan on the railing.

Obi-Wan looked questionably at him. Dooku moved his head subtly to his right, pointing back to the doors.

_/We are being followed. They have assigned Master Gallia to watch us/_

A silence stretched between the two, as they both stared out into the night traffic of Coracant. The wind softly played with their grey and ginger hairs.

"Why did you want to help the Jedi?" Obi-Wan broke the silence with the sudden question, "Why didn't you continue to be Darth Sidious' apprentice?"

Dooku turned to him, a peculiar expression displayed on his features, "My old master was not planning to keep me under his wing for long, Obi-Wan. I am growing old, and he would soon have his eyes on a far younger and more powerful apprentice. It was only a matter of time before he rid himself of me."

Obi-Wan searched Dooku's face. His eyes were cold and he could see revenge tainted them. He had the dark feeling that Dooku had joined forces with him for a greater reason. There was something he was not sharing with Obi-Wan.

Dooku turned away and stared back into the flashing traffic lights. Obi-Wan continued to look at the former Jedi, trying to sort out the truth beneath his Darkness.

Dooku then added a disturbing thought to his answer.

"I have no interest in helping the Jedi."


	5. Plans Accelerate

**CHAPTER 5**

_Plans Accelerate_

**Two days later...**

Obi-Wan skirted the floor, his lightsaber twirling in a blur of blue. Sweat rolled off his face as he released every once of effort into his kata form. The past two days had been high on stress, and he found a peace in practicing his kata.

First, there was the frustration towards the Jedi Council for ordering for him and Dooku to be followed everywhere they went. So despite their plans to somehow slip away to destroy the Chancellor, they were always unable to loose their stalkers. It was impossible.

Then, there was Anakin. Since he returned from Naboo, his apprentice had done nothing but mope lamely around. Anakin was so caught up in his own depression, that he didn't even realize that the Jedi Council had also put a tracer on him as well.

There was also the constant threat of the Chancellor himself, ruler of the Republic, was the very evil that they were trying to fight. He was behind everything; the Separatists, the clones, and the war...

"That's very good technique Kenobi." Adi Gallia said when Obi-wan thrust his blade up in a final move.

He sighed in slight annoyance and powered down his lightsaber. Throwing a exhausted look at the older master, Obi-Wan turned to her. In the past two days, the two had settled a mutual agreement. She was assigned to follow him, and he understood her orders. It was no secret.

"Thank you, Master Gallia."

She nodded curtly, a smug expression on her face. Obi-Wan reattached the hilt of his weapon to his belt, and started to walk over to her. Before he could take the second step, someones familiar shout stopped him in his tracks.

"Kenobi!" Dooku burst into the room, his voice filled with alarm and anger. Obi-Wan's eyes snapped up to meet his.

"We have a serious problem on our hands! Sidious accelerated his plans! He gained more emergency powers yesterday and is now putting them to action! We must act quickly if we are to destroy him!"

Obi-Wan didn't know how to react. More emergency powers? What was the Senate thinking? What were these powers for exactly?

"What?"

Dooku nodded urgently,"He is taking an Assault Starfleet to meet the Separatists at this very moment. They apparently claimed that they would siege Coracaunt. They held a vote yesterday morning, the Chancellor earned emergency powers and promised that he would personally oversee the destruction of the Separatists. He is leading the attack!"

"Why didn't-"

"Excuse me?" Master Gallia's tense voice echoed, interrupting Obi-Wan's shocked question.

Both of them froze, and turned their stunned faces to her. Their eyes were wide, and mouths slightly open. Obi-Wan and Dooku had completely forgotten she was in the room.

She had heard everything.

"What did you just say?" She stepped forward, glaring at both of them. Obi-Wan opened his mouth, but chocked on the words. Dooku only looked at her with severe eyes.

"Tell me what you just said." She told them more sternly.

Dooku composed himself, and stepped toward her, "It was nothing, Master Gallia, I assure you."

She narrowed her eyes at him distrustfully, "Don't think of me as an idiot, Dooku." she snarled.

Adi shifted her eyes to Obi-Wan, "The _Chancellor_ is Lord _Sidious_?"

He looked back at her, and saw the trust she placed in him to tell her the truth. He could not bare to loose her trust along with the Council. Adi Gallia was like a mentor to him, a sort of mother-figure. All those missions that he had spent with Siri, Qui-Gon, and her were too precious to him.

"Yes." Obi-Wan answered softly.

Dooku snapped his head to him, his eyes dark and hard. He ignored Dooku's glare and turned to Adi.

"Adi, the Senate is controlled by the Darkside. It has clouded our minds, and we have not been able to see it..." he walked toward her, and met her light-blue eyes seriously, "until now. Dooku and I must destroy him before it is too late. If he succeeds, then the Sith will rule again. We must stop him."

"And what of your apprentice?" She asked,"Is Anakin not the Chosen One? Its that not _his_ destiny?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, "I am not so sure. I know he is destined for great things..." he trailed off, uncertain how to answer.

"Master Gallia, in order to destroy him we must leave immediately. Any later and I fear we will be too late. The Starfleet is preparing to leave as we speak." Dooku added urgently.

Obi-Wan turned back to Master Gallia, "You must let us go. Please."

She nodded, but hesitantly, "I will let you leave, I understand."

Dooku walked over to them, "And the Jedi Council?"

Adi shifted her eyes to his, "They will hear nothing from me."

He stared at her for a few moments more, as if to confirm her promise. Then he nodded, and started at a heavily pace toward the exit. Obi-Wan stole a fleeting look at Adi, his thanks shone in his changeable blue eyes.

Her seemed face sad, her eyes gleamed with brimming tears. Something disturbed her thoughts...other than the threat to the Force and Galaxy itself. She ran to him, halting him before he left with Dooku.

"Obi-Wan, we must leave now!" He stopped and yelled at him.

"Obi-Wan, there is something I must tell you before you leave." She spoke quickly, almost chocking on her words.

He stopped and faced her, "What is it?"

"Siri...its about Siri."

His alarm grew at the tone of her voice and the mention of his old loves name.

"She's-she's gone Obi-Wan. She's been missing for days. I-I have a feeling, that she is somehow apart of this. She's in great danger Obi-Wan, I can _feel_ it." Her voice was desperate, pleading. It was as if she wanted him to rescue her.

"I must leave." He whispered to her, and whipped around to catch up with Dooku.

Now that they would have no tail, they would have a clear path to their destination. Their steps matched as they set a fast pace. The entire way, Obi-Wan could only think of one thing; Siri.

What had happened to her? What kind of danger would she be in? Did she figure out the entire situation by herself and left to go destroy the Sith alone? Was she alright?

As Dooku and Obi-Wan reached the Military Standing Arena, they saw the many Assault Ships landing and loading. Clone troops marched perfectly into the ships and boarded them. Being careful not to be seen, they hid behind a few weapons cases.

"Look, there." Dooku whispered to him, "The Chancellor is boarding the main Starship." They watched the Sith's every move with narrowed eyes as he delicately walked into the ship.

"We need to stow away on that ship." Obi-Wan told Dooku, "When we are out of the atmosphere we will sneak to the Sidious and destroy him."

Silently, they agreed to the plan and stalked within the shadows, slipping into the grand ship as the ramp slowly closed. They were in. First part of the plan was complete, now they would have to get to Palpatine, and put an end to this war, and the Sith.

* * *

Padmé sat on the medical bed in the white, polished room on Polis Massa. She watched her distorted reflection on the wall, her mind far off, distant. She thought of Anakin, and how she loved him..When they had shared that one special moment together, she knew that she did love him. She loved him more than she thought she could ever love a man.

And that was exactly what scared her.

She knew that if she gave in to her love, she would never be able to find her way out. She had a dark feeling that in the end, all would turn out bad. No matter how much they would have tried to keep it secret, they would have been discovered. She did not think that she could have dealt with the consequences.

The reality of the situation overthrew her own fantasies of her and Anakin spending the rest of their lives together. She would not look back and think about what could have been. She would walk away from their love, no matter how much it would hurt.

The Jedi needed Anakin and the Republic needed Padmé.

They were not meant to be.

"Senator Amidala?" A serious monotone shattered her thoughts.

"Yes?" She turned to the droid doctor.

"Your test results are back, Senator."

"Yes?" she prompted fearfully, bracing herself for the news.

"They returned positive, Senator."

All noise was cut off from her ears, she could only hear her gasp of breath, and her accelerating heart beats. The gasp took all the breath from her lungs, and caught in her throat. She trembled, and tears stung her eyes.

She couldn't believe it. It couldn't be possible. Stumbling back to the Medical table, she used it for support to keep her standing.

"Are you alright Senator?" The droid doctor asked.

"I'm fine...I just...I'm..." She trailed off, unable to finish.

"Do you wish to take an injection, Senator Amidala?"

She snapped her head to the emotionless droid's. Different answers ran through her mind, debating the possibilities if she did, and the consequences if she didn't. Could she live with this?

What would the press say? What would the other Senators think? What about her family? How was she to explain it?

Suddenly, her mind was quieted. No matter how many reasons came to mind to take the injection, they were all silenced. She did not know why or how, but at that moment, her mind was at peace. Somehow, she knew that she must go through with this no matter what. She felt as if this was her destiny in someway, it was what she was meant to do. Something was giving her confidence, like an invisible force that would support her through her decision.

Her breathing slowed, her heart returned to its natural state. Her mind focused on the current situation. Her legs once again regained their strength. She grew calm, knowing this was the right thing to do.

"No, doctor. I won't be needing that." Her voice was even, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Congratulations, Senator Amidala, you are a mother."

* * *

Faint blasts of blue and red flashed against the dark light of space. A dark sphere of the core planet Coracant dwelled behind the massive Starfleets that surrounded its face in space. Fighters swirled in a magnificent show as enemy fighters chased after them, blasting destructive beams at their target.

The show of war was brilliant.

The Chancellor sat in his chair, personally overseeing the grand battle take place, as he promised he would.

And he enjoyed every minute of it.

Every ship, no matter droid or clone, that exploded in a brilliance of multiple colors of orange and red donned a malicious smile on his lips. He even caught himself laughing when a Separatist ship collided into a Republic Starfighter.

His apprentice stood beside him, observing with a dark outlook. She watched with a hardened stare, never taking her eyes away from the battle raging before them. He could feel the anger and hatred build up in her, with every innocent pilot's death. Very good. He needed her to bottle up the anger and use it as fuel for her next assignment.

He was overjoyed with his plan.

Everything was working in his way, as it should be.

There was no one who could stop them now.

The Galaxy would be his for the taking.

* * *

**Note:**_ Thanks for reading. Sorry for the major delay. Thanks for all the reviews, please keep doing it! (:  
_


	6. Sidious' Surprise

**CHAPTER 6**

_Sidious' Surprise_

Anakin wandered the Temple, aimlessly searching the numerous halls.

When he could not find his Master, he retreated to the map room, shrugging off the search. He gave no second thought to the fact that Obi-Wan or Dooku didn't seem to be inside the Temple.

He calmly walked amongst the model version of the Galaxy, the large hologram stretched to the far corners of the room. He felt his mind most at peace here, and he thought.

Complications seemed to just pile on him, leaving him no time to actually sort through his feelings. There was the fact that the Clone Wars had begun, that the Jedi were few numbered, his Master had teamed up with an enemy, and Chancellor Palpatine was-

He cut off his thought process there, as a realization hit him.

He was unable to find either Obi-Wan or Dooku. Anakin had known that they were planning to destroy the Sith themselves. Now since the Chancellor gained new emergency powers, Anakin put together the pieces of the puzzle.

Obi-Wan and Dooku had already left to destroy the Sith, without him. Without the Chosen One.

He turned the corner, and was halted in his tracks.

"A walk you are enjoying around the Temple, I presume young Skywalker?" Yoda said, blocking Anakin's exit.

"Yes Master," he answered back hurriedly, "Excuse me, Master but I must be-"

"Going where are you?" the wise Jedi interrupted him, "A chance to discus with you, we have not yet had."

"And I will, Master I promise. But right now I really need to…leave."

"No time for later, there is. Discuss, we must, immediately." Master Yoda said sternly, "Come with me, you will."

Anakin recognized the order. He glanced from the exit of the Temple and back to the Master, silently debating if he should just jump over Master Yoda and escape, or if he should follow the direct order.

"Yes Master." He sighed.

He followed Yoda to the Council Chambers, where Master Windu was waiting for them.

"Take a seat, young Skywalker." Master Windu greeted him, his tone slightly stern.

Anakin obeyed and waited for one of them to speak first, tapping his boot lightly on the floor with impatience. His had better places to be; he _needed_ to join his Master.

"Anakin, you know of your Master Kenobi joining forces with Dooku?"

"Yes."

"Know why it was formed, do you?"

Anakin hesitated before answering this question, "…yes."

"Tell us, will you?"

Anakin compressed his lips, unsure of what to say. He knew that Obi-Wan and Dooku had wanted to keep it a secret, but for what purpose? Would the Jedi really shun the truth as Dooku thought?

"This information, share with us, you must Skywalker." Yoda interrupted his thoughts, "Crucial, it is, for us to know."

"How much do you know about the Lord Sidious?" Anakin shot a question their way.

"Only that he was the Master of the Zabrak that killed Qui-Gon, and he was once in league with the Trade Federation. Dooku told us that he somehow has power over the entire senate. But we would like to know more." Windu added almost sarcastically to him.

"Dooku was right." Anakin told them, his tone dark, "He is the Senate. Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord."

He continued explaining, his face grim, telling the Masters everything they wanted to know. The story was long, but Anakin rushed through it, ending the story up to where his Master and Dooku disappeared to stop the Chancellor.

At the end of the tale, Master Windu fell back into his chair, a complete and total look of shock on his face, "How could we not have seen? How could this be?" he said, barley above a whisper.

"Disturbing, this news is, if see this, we could not. Blind, we are." Master Yoda said his voice very grim.

"Masters, if I may leave now-" Anakin moved to get up.

"Go nowhere, you will." Yoda's voice snapped back to its original state.

Anakin looked at them incredulously, "What? Masters, they need me! They cannot destroy the Sith without me!"

"It is too late, Skywalker. The Assault Starships have already left, Obi-Wan and Dooku will have to fulfill their pact by themselves."

"I _must_ go Masters." He said through gritted teeth.

"For your own good, stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment." Master Windu said.

"This is outrageous!" Anakin all but screamed in his sudden rage, "I am the Chosen One! If you do not let me go to them they will die! The Sith will prevail! I am the Chosen One!"

Master Windu gave him a hard stare, "Weather you are the Chosen One or not, is still to be learned."

Anakin glared back at the higher-ranking Jedi. He was holding his back on purpose. He was just jealous.

"Wait for us in the Council Chamber until we return. If we contact Obi-Wan and Dooku, we will come and tell you immediately." Mace ordered him, "Understood?"

"Yes, Master." Anakin said in an ugly tone.

With a whirl of their cloaks, the two Masters were gone. Anakin had no choice but to wait.

It seemed hours were passing by, hours that were wasted. He grew impatient and anxious. He knew he was meant to be on that ship…He ground his teeth together, knowing that by this time he could have already defeated the Sith.

His determination consuming him, his mind only aimed at one target; get to the ship. He ignored the Force when it practically screamed at him to stay.

He would disobey direct orders; he would fulfill his destiny as the Chosen One.

* * *

As silent as shadows, Obi-Wan and Dooku swept from their hiding spots and into the main hangar of the ship. Clones ran everywhere, preparing fighters for the fight in space. They made their way from weapons case to weapons case, trying to get out of the Hangar with out anyone spotting them.

"How will we locate Palpatine?" Obi-wan whispered to Dooku.

"We will have to break our way into the information console of the ship, and find Sidious there."

Obi-Wan nodded, securing the first move in their plan to Palpatine. They watched with narrowed eyes as massive amounts of starfighters lifted away from the hangar. His partner nodded to him, and they stepped out from behind the cases. Together, they ran to the door on the far side of the hangar.

They snuck with Force-induced speed and quiet to the main control center. Once there, they pressed their backs against either side of the wall that surrounded the door, and peeked in.

There, was three clone troopers monitoring all sides of the assault ship and the interiors of the ship on data screens. They had obviously not seen Obi-Wan or Dooku on the screens yet.

Obi-Wan looked to Dooku, and before he could settle an agreement not to kill the clones, he found Dooku not there. The sound of a lightsaber was heard, and the screams of the clones, "HELP! HELP send back up-"

"NO!" Obi-Wan rushed in the room.

He found Dooku, holding his ignited weapon, with three slaughtered clones at his feet.

"DOOKU!"

"Yes, Obi-Wan?" he said, in the calmest of tones. He moved to the control panel while speaking accessing information.

"These clones were innocent! Why did you kill them?" Obi-Wan was angered that he could easily commit murder and act as if nothing happened. Dooku paused at the panel, and turned to him.

"Obi-Wan, the clones are not to be trusted. They are under direct order of the Chancellor, and therefore are untrustworthy."

Obi-Wan looked at him incredulously, "The Clones are the army of the _Republic_! They could be deceived, as everyone else is! there is no reason to murder them!"

Dooku turned back to the data screen with a sigh, "I have found him. He is watching the war from the spire."

Obi-Wan whirled out of the room, not waiting for Dooku, and heading off first. He quickly caught up, and together they sped off to the spire. But as they turned the corner, they were met with a surprise.

Several Clones blocked the hallway directly to the spire. Dooku immediately drew his blade, but Obi-Wan was hesitant. The clones fired when the weapon was drawn, and advanced on them. Dooku raced headlong into the line of shining white armour. Obi-wan drew his blade and only used it for defence, sending laser blasts away from himself.

Once Dooku finished, he turned to Obi-Wan, "Now what do you think of them?"

Obi-Wan glared at him as he walked toward the door, "They were trying to protect. Nothing more. They did not need to be killed either."

Dooku raised a grey brow, "But they knew you were a Jedi, and yet they still fired. Why is that do you think?"

After he spoke he whipped through the door. With dark thoughts and suspicions, Obi-Wan followed. Was Dooku right again about this? Could the Clones really betray the Republic?

And what of Dooku? Could he actually trust him?

He had proven himself worthy of trust so far, but he was not so certain. He still felt that dark sensation whenever his mind grew closer to Dooku's. There was something not right, something out of place...something that he still had not told him.

It made Obi-Wan uneasy. What could it possibly be? Why would Dooku be hiding something in the first place? And why couldn't he sense what it was?

Entering the elevator, there was a tense hush that fell over them. They knew what they were about to do would be dire, and it may very well be the cost one of their lives.

The elevator halted to a stop, and the doors hissed open menacingly. Obi-Wan and Dooku looked around darkly without exiting the elevator.

The two turned to each other, and stared at each other for a moment. Dooku's black depths reflected Obi-Wan's determination and strength. But there was a darker tinge in his eyes that tainted the determination; revenge. He pulled the Darkside to him, fueling his thirst for revenge.

Obi-Wan's eyes were flooding with faith, and an invincible strength that he knew would pull him through this mission, no matter how perilous. He relyied on the Force to flow through him, to provide him with the quickness and the power he needed.

They were the Light and the Dark combined.

With a silent agreement, they stepped out of the elevator. Their eyes glided over the scene before them as they searched for the Dark Lord Sidious.

Massive, thick windows surrounded the entire front side of the room, acting as a view point to the show of war. The room was rather large, and stretched in a half circle. They had entered on a balcony, overlooking the entire room. At the exact center, was a chair on a short, round pedestal, turned toward the center window.

The chair slowly turned, and two yellow eyes met beautiful blue and dark black.

"I knew you would come for me." a deep, throaty voice reverberated in the room.

The team walked down the stairs and drew their lightsaber hilts from their sides as they walked toward Palpatine.

"You won't get away this time, _Chancellor_." Obi-wan said to Sidious, throwing a dark look at him.

Sidious looked at Obi-wan and smiled evilly, "Master Kenobi, what a pleasure to have you here." His yellow eyes shifted to Dooku, "And my old apprentice. I trust you have exposed all my secrets by now."

"I have been looking forward to this, _Master_." Dooku spat at him.

"So, you two are the team that hopes to destroy me? This is what the Jedi council has sent?" he cackled ruthlessly, making chills crawl under Obi-Wan's skin,"Twice the pride, double the fall."

A sliver hilt suddenly sprung to his hand from under his heavy sleeves. Obi-Wan and Dooku acted quickly, and the sound of three activating lightsabers surrounded the room.

The Sith Lord leaped for them, aiming first at Dooku. He blocked, and spun to hit him, but missed, and Obi-Wan's sword clashed against Sidious' with great power. Sidious retracted from the blow and stood on the opposite side of the two, smiling with a disturbing joy.

Both Obi-Wan and Dooku advanced on him, striking blows at him in turn, while Palaptine easily evaded them and whirling his own crimson saber at them. Blue, and red blades collided and crushed together with quick speed and fluid movements.

In a swift move, Palatine held out both his palms and sent the two flying through the air. When his opponents were further away from him, he turned and fled up the stairs and to the balcony.

Obi-Wan and Dooku quickly composed themselves, and ran after the fleeing Lord. Sidious turned to them on the balcony, grinning at them vilely. They raised their blades, ready to attack, but Palatine had a surprise for them.

"Apprentice! Take them!"

Unexpectedly, an elevator door hissed open. Obi-Wan and Dooku eyes snapped to the door, both stunned that he had gained an apprentice so soon.

The doors parted, and there stood a dark figure with a long black robe. The figure lifted their head, and a pair of vibrant green eyes met theirs. Blond hair fell from under the hood. The familiar face was twisted with dark intent. Obi-Wan gasped as he immediately recognized who it was.

There stood Darth Sidious' apprentice, and Obi-Wan's love, Siri Tachi.

**Note:** _Again, sorry for the delay! I hoped you liked this chapter! PLease review! (:_


	7. Treachery

**CHAPTER 7**

_Treachery_

Siri stood in the elevator.

Her emerald eyes were wide when they met Obi-Wan's, her mouth slightly opened in complete shock. She obviously had no idea that Sidious would surprise this on her. Obi-Wan could guess that Sidious didn't share very much information with her.

She blinked, and her sharp features twisted back to her darkened, angry face. She whipped her blond head to her master, her eyes narrowed.

"You lied to me!" Her tone was threatening.

"It was necessary." Sidious replied angrily to her, "Now attack!"

For a moment, Siri only glared at her Master, her emerald eyes gleaming with anger and hate. Obi-Wan's breath caught in his lungs. His and Dooku's lightsabers droned in the tense silence. Would she really obey him?

Without looking away from Sidious, she slowly removed her dark cloak from her shoulders. Her right hand lowered to her lightsaber hilt at her side. She ripped it off and held it firmly in hand.

Obi-Wan held his breath, unable to handle the tension that was constantly bombarding him. Would Siri really fight them? Could he actually raise his blade to her? Would he have the strength to do what was necessary if she was completely turned?

Siri slowly turned her head to Obi-Wan and Dooku. She raised her silver hilt. Her thumb was hesitating over the activation button--but before she could even make another move, a crimson blur raced to her.

"No-" Obi-Wan barely had time to shout out to his partner, but he was far too late.

He heard the familiar sound of an activated lightsaber, and crimson met violet in a crash of light. Siri ducked as Dooku swung his blade diagonally at her. She tucked and rolled out of the elevator, her jade eyes now livid. Obi-Wan noticed a terrifying gold outline to her eyes, and he gasped.

Her gaze shot to him, and she snarled.

This was not the Siri he knew. Her mind was twisted, she was consumed by the Darkside. By the Sith.

With amazing speed, she dashed to him, whirling her lightsaber in a fury of purple light. Obi-Wan tried his best to defend himself without actually making a move to strike her. She pushed him further and further back, her blade clashing against his repeatedly.

From behind her, Obi-Wan saw Dooku rushing to her. He opened his mouth to warn Dooku not to strike her down, but before the words could escape his lips, Siri quickly glanced to Dooku.

I one fast movement, she held a powerful hand out toward Obi-Wan. She pivoted her body to the side, still holding the Force-grip, and kicked Dooku swiftly in the chest, sending him flying into a wall.

She turned back to Obi-Wan with hateful boring eyes that seared his soul. He felt his neck crush, as if he was being strangled. Gasping for air, he dropped his lightsaber and intensively attempted to desperately claw at his throat for air. His lungs burned, demanding air as he looked at her, his beautiful blue eyes pleading. He was sustained in mid-air before, Siri powerless.

Siri glared at him, and Obi-Wan saw the gold outline around her green depths falter. She blinked, and the ring surrounding her eyes was gone. She seemed to let out a breath of surprise, and realized what she was doing.

Immediately she dropped her hand. Obi-Wan fell to the floor, gasping for air. He looked up at her to find her staring down at him, her expression was conflicted, lost. She breathed heavily, and trembled in fear.

"What have I done?" She whispered to Obi-Wan.

He stood up, and reached out for her gently, desperate to reassure her. She recoiled away from him, ashamed of the harm she had brought to him. He moved to take a step toward her-

Suddenly he saw Dooku right behind her, and he raised his blood-stained blade and swung it downward with a swift slash.

Siri's face twisted in agony as she screamed a blood-curdling cry. She fell forward, her eyes rolling back into her head. Obi-Wan caught her before she hit the floor, and felt a warm liquid seep through the cracks of his fingers. He drew one arm out from under her body and found it dripping in blood. He started to breathe almost hysterically at the sight of it. Acting quickly, her lowered her down to the floor, and ripped off long, fat strips from her cloak. He wrapped it tightly around her abdomen, and hoped it would stop the blood-flow.

"Obi-Wan there is no time!" Dooku said urgently from behind him, "We must destroy Sidious before it is too late. He has left, we must pursue him! Leave her or we will never make it!"

"You KILLED HER!" He screamed at Dooku, facing him.

"She is Sidious' apprentice, she was going to kill us! I did what was necessary Obi-Wan. If you wish to stay here and tend to her, I will pursue Darth Sidious on my own, if I must."

Obi-Wan said nothing, but glared at him.

"She is a lost cause. I will need you Obi-Wan." He said gravely.

_/I cannot do this alone. Please help me, for the greater good/_

He automatically shut his mind off to Dooku's, ignoring his plea. He held so much anger in him, so much hate was directed at Dooku. With a moment's silence, he finally heard the thudding off Dooku's quick steps to follow Sidious.

The Force screamed at him to follow, to help rid the galaxy of evil, but he stayed, his love for Siri conquering over his will to the Force.

Obi-Wan crouched down to Siri, and noticed that the straps of her cloak were soaked in her blood. Tearing off more strips, he secured them to her body, trying to stop the flow. She was breathing hard, her chest moving up and down with great effort.

Worry and panic struck him when the blood did not stop rushing from her. He felt the burning hot tears start to gather at his face in the fear of loosing his love. He stopped himself, and inhaled, and exhaled. Releasing all his emotions to the Force to clear his mind and work out a way to stop the bleeding another way.

Suddenly, a hand gripped his tunic. His focus shattered, and his eyes opened.

He saw Siri. Her hand clutched onto his tunic, pulling him away from the healing process he was going to preform.

"No. Don't-don't you dare." She whispered threateningly to him.

"Siri..." his voice trailed off and he gripped his hands around hers.

"Don't you try to save me. You-you have to go-"

"Shh, don't, save your breath." He pleaded.

A grin touched her lips, "I don't have any time to save--anything. I'm dying here Obi-Wan--listen to me--for once in your life." she gasped between breaths.

He flashed her a teary grin, "You were always better at this acceptance thing than I was." he echoed her words from so long ago.

She coughed out a laugh, "Here." She pulled out a small warming crystal from her belt, and placed it in his bloody hands, "It's yours now. You better remember me."

He smiled back at her, closing his palm around the precious object, "I will."

Her emerald eyes glared into his almost sternly, "Now you must leave me."

The smile wiped off his face, "No."

She narrowed her eyes, "You must destroy Palatine."

"I can't leave you."

"You--must."

"Siri--"

"GO!" She shouted at him, and then wheezed in effort, "Go." she whispered again, squeezing his hand. Her eyes pleaded him, and the Force urged him. They both knew what had to be done for the greater good.

He nodded in acceptance, and leaned forward to her. Their lips collided together in passion. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and he drank in the moment.

Their first kiss, would be their last.

He parted from her, and stood. He walked over and swept his lightsaber hilt from the floor, and headed to the door Dooku and Sidious exited from. He stopped in the doorway, and took one last look at his love.

Her eyes were following him, and her breaths became shorter with each breath. She flashed him her most beautiful smile at him, and he smiled back. He turned away from her, and sprinted down the long corridor to help Dooku face Sidious.

Siri let out a breath of relief as she saw him race to save the galaxy. Her eye-lids grew heavy, her breath grew short. She closed her eyes, accepting her fate. She saw the brilliant light of the Force surround her, she felt the warm breeze if it flood her through her body. Peacefully, she let the Force take her.

* * *

Anakin weaved his way through the dense battle that lay just before the atmosphere of Coracaunt. High-powered beams shot at him from all directions, but he easily evaded them with his pilot skills. For some, battling was much more intense in a small confined space of a cock-pit, but Anakin did not mind.

He watched from the cockpit as Trade Federation Starships and other enemy Asault ships loomed over Republic ships.

The Separatists kept their promise, they did siege the Core Planet. Too bad it was all one colossal set-up. Anakin thought darkly.

R-2 was securely attached to his fighter, his worried beeps and boops translated onto the ship's data screen.

"Yes, R-2. We are going to save Obi-Wan."

The little droid beeped again.

"Yes, from the Chancellor."

One boop.

"Because, he is a bad man. He's going to kill Obi-Wan if I can't get there in time."

There were many other sounds from the blue and white droid.

"Exactly. It is up to me to save him. Now search for the Chancellor's ship signal. It shouldn't be too hard to find."

R-2 lifted his scanner from the outside of the cock-pit and started to trace the signal as Anakin wondered in deep thought.

He was the Chosen one wasn't he?

He was to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force.

So why did Master Windu and Master Yoda want to hold him back from his destiny? Did they know something he did not?

Several beeps interrupted his thoughts.

"Good job R-2 lock onto the ship."

Anakin received the scans and exact coordinates of the Chancellor's ship. Smoothly, he guided the fighter into the other direction, and saw the Assault ship from far off.

He narrowed his eyes at it, determination pulsing through his veins. He would save his master. He would destroy the Sith.

He was the Chosen One.

"Hold on, Master. I'm coming."

* * *

Dooku ran after his old Master, thirsting for revenge.

When he turned the corner he saw Sidious, reading an escape pod for himself. Dooku smiled a bit to himself. Sidious was always a coward.

"Going somewhere _Master_?" he jeered.

Darth Sidious stopped in his place, and turned to him.

"You are alone, I see. Were is Kenobi? Did he leave you to die?" He grinned evilly.

"This is the end for you, my Master." He whispered menacingly, raising his blade.

The Dark Lord threw back his head and cackled, "Oh, no, my apprentice. It is only the beginning." With a flash, a silver hilt flew to his hand.

He spun through the air with a scream of hate. Dooku thrust his saber to block the launch attack. Sidious spun in wild movement, and Dooku fought back.

Sith blades struck and clashed against each other in series of violent movement. With surprising strength, Sidious pushed Dooku back, constantly on the offensive.

They paused for a moment, dark eyes glaring at each other.

Sidious thrust his blade forward again, and Dooku counter acted the blow with a strike of his own. Together, they began the fast blur of their battle. Dooku swung for his head, but he ducked and lightly slashed Dooku's leg.

Dooku screamed more in fury than in pain, and tried to strike his opponent. But Palaptine rolled to the floor, and avoided the slash. He rolled again, and swiftly cut Dooku's other leg in one fast movement. Dooku screamed again.

Dooku fell to the floor, unable to support his own weight. Sidous loomed over him, his eyes gleaming with a disturbed pleasure. Dooku glared up at him, crawling to try and sit himself upright.

"This is the end for_you Darth Tyranus." _his deep voice echoed.

He raised his crimson blade up.

As he was bringing it downward to slash Dooku, a sudden blur raced between them. A explosion of light and the sizzle of two lightsabers against each other filled the room.

A blue lightsaber cracked against Sidious' red blade.

"Kenobi! What a pleasant surprise!"

Obi-Wan only stared at his enemy, his face focused and concentrated. It was the face of a Jedi.

Sidious despised that.

Obi-Wan pushed Sidious away from Dooku. They immediately launched themselves into a fury of clashing blades. They turned, swung and thrust in wild movement, each trying to gain the upper hand in what seemed the endless fight. One drew from the Darkside the other from the Force itself. Obi-Wan kept himself centered, focused, his mind was pure, true and untouched by any tainted emotion. Sidious' mind was completely centraled on anger, hate and murder.

Suddenly, timed seemed to slow, and Obi-Wan could see every movement. He felt the Force rush through him, almost controlling his actions, telling him the perfect time to strike and defeat. He saw the twisted face of Sidous, and they vague figure of Dooku running up behind him.

_/Together, Obi-Wan/_ a voice rang in his mind.

The Force whispered softly to him, and Obi-Wan knew it was time.

Smoothly, Obi-Wan cut across with Force enhanced speed. Sidious' lightsaber sliced neatly in half, and clattered to the floor. Sidous looked to Obi-Wan in surprise, and he quickly tried to look for an escape.

He twirled his blade, then swiftly plunged it into Sidious' chest. At the same instant, a red blade ran through the Chancellor's body.

Sidious opened his mouth to snarl, but gurgled on the blood that rose to his throat. His face was consumed in pure hate, his yellow eyes fixated on Obi-Wan. He started back into the Sithly eyes, and saw the light of life leave them abruptly. His features were replaced with a lifeless, pale look.

Obi-Wan and Dooku withdrew their blades from the corpse. They watched with solemn eyes as it thudded to the floor, and remained unmoving. No last breath was drawn into his lungs, no snarl was heard. It was finished.

They had done it.

The Sith was destroyed.

Dooku and Obi-Wan kept their eyes fixed on the body of the Darth Lord Sidious. Silence struck the room, and the only thing heard was the hushed drone of their lightsabers, still activated.

Obi-Wan panted, catching his breath from the epic duel between him and the Sith Master. He could not believe that it was finished. He and Dooku had done it, together. But now that he had triumphed, questions impacted his mind. Did this prove that Anakin was not the Chosen One? And how could he and Dooku be the Chosen One, is they had worked together?

He sighed, and de-activated his blade. Closing his eyes, he cleared his mind of questions. He would learn everything later. Right now, he would live in the moment, as Qui-Gon had always taught him.

"It's done." Obi-Wan said to Dooku without looking at him, "We have done it."

"Yes." Dooku answered slowly, "We have. Our pact is now diminished."

Suddenly, the Force screamed out to Obi-Wan in warning.

Something was not right.

Before he could act on the warning, he heard a blade swing, and Dooku shout in victory.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt a searing pain plunge through his abdomen. The agony was unbearable, he opened his mouth to scream, but could not find his voice. He tried to focus his mind, but he could no longer feel the Force. He felt his insides burn and scorch as it turned and twisted inside of him.

He managed to force his neck to lean downward to see what was causing him this pain.

He saw a blood-stained, glowing blade of a Sith, stick out from his body. Blood spilt out of the wound, and dripped to the floor. The blade was rotating, causing him more agony with each twist. He fell to his knees, unstable from the searing pain. Though his mind was distracted with his pain, Obi-Wan pieced together the information. The realization struck him harder than the blade that cut into him.

Dooku.

"I am sorry, my friend," Dooku spoke, "it was necessary."

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" a shout of pure torture echoed off the walls.

Anakin.

Obi-Wan collapsed forward, unable to support himself any longer. His face smacked the cold, hard floor, and his vision blurred before him. Tough the heat in his wound was gone, he still felt the hole itself there. With great effort, Obi-Wan managed to turn himself around, and see his apprentice for the last time.

Anakin's face was filled in pain, anger, regret and revenge. His body shook with rage and sorrow that slashed at Obi-Wan's heart. He had felt that pain, he had lived those feelings. He had never wanted this for Anakin. He never wanted to end up like Qui-Gon before him.

And yet, there they were, in the same situation he had faced ten years ago.

History had repeated itself.

* * *

**Note: **_Hello again! And again, I am so sorry about the delay! Well, I hope you like this chapter! Please review!_


	8. Preview

_Hey Guys! I know its been a while since I wrote for this story, but one day (not so long ago) I just felt the urge to write. I might even (finally) make the sequel to Treacherous Master! So keep checking up!_

_

* * *

_

**Preview**

_Revenge_

Anakin landed in the hangar bay, and launched himself out of his cockpit before the ship had a chance to shut off completely. Without even taking the time to eject R2D2 out, he sprinted to the exit.

There was a fight going on right now, he knew it.

Right now, Dooku and his master needed his help.

He could feel a sense of foreboding through the Force, it was warning him...trying to tell him something...but his mind was too focused to let the voice of the force through, he was too determined and narrow-minded at the moment to listen. He had to find them. He had to destroy the Sith once and for all.

He rushed down a hall, past the bodies of light saber scorched clones that lay strewn on the floor. Reaching a fork in the hall he paused for only a moment to sense out his master's mind.

He was in the spire, Anakin was sure.

Obi-Wan was also still fighting--he could still make it in time.

He took to the right and sprinted to the elevator, and smashed in the button for the lift upwards. The doors chimed open, and Anakin thrust himself in impatiently, clicking the up button more than necessary. He needed to be there _now_. Something was going to happen, something bad, he could feel it.

The elevator door opened and he sprinted down the hall again, this time hearing the faint sounds of lightsabers somewhere near by. Unable to tell which room the fighting was taking place, he slowed down. Glancing at the open room to his side, Anakin breathed in sharply at what he saw.

Master Tachi lay bleeding on the floor, her eyes closed and her body motionless. Anakin knew she was dead the moment he lay eyes an her. A pang of sorrow touched his being, Master Tachi had almost always fought with him and Obi-Wan on various missions.

But now was not the time for mourning.

Suddenly, he felt a vengeance in the Force disrupted, as if a dark Force-signature had been relieved from life. Then it was silent. The clashes and sizzles of lightsaber blades had been quieted. Anakin stood, not quite knowing what to do, it just dawned on him that Lord Sidious was destroyed. Obi-Wan and Dooku finished it together. Without him. How could that be?

The familiar feeling of foreboding returned to him. Something was not right, still. Something was going happen, he could feel it. Then, the Force seemed to take control of his body, he ran down the hall again, his footsteps echoing in the silence.

"...We have. Our pact is now diminished."

He heard Dooku's voice echo. Anakin's feet moved faster and faster.

He turned at haulted in the doorway.

"I am sorry, my friend," Dooku spoke, "it was necessary."

* * *

"**NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

Anakin cried, his voice echoing in pure agony.

He was paralyzed, frozen to the spot in shock of what he saw. A mix of emotions flooded his being as he watched his master fall to the floor, dying from the unexpected kill strike from Dooku.

Tears filled up his eyes as he looked down at his master, an agony far more than he could ever explain periced his heart, his very soul. It twisted inside of him, as the icy claw of pain clutched him. Then, the sorrow and grief overwhelmed him, mixing and swelling inside of him. His body began to shake with rage and sorrow. The tears fell from his eyes, rolling quickly off his face. This was too soon, it was too fast to loose another person in his life. His mother, Padme, and now Obi-Wan.

The impact of all three losses hit him suddenly. Anakin found he could not control his emotions any longer. Every emotion he had felt, the agony, the grief, the remorse, all combined.

That was when the anger set in.

"Anakin."

His head snapped up to Count Dooku.

"I am sorry you had to see this."

Revenge. It was all Anakin could think or feel. His thirst for revenge consumed him in an instant.

Anakin watched his master's murder with deadly eyes.

Dooku's blade droned on in the silence.

Anakin slowly stepped down the stairs, his body still shaking. As he walked he drew his lightsaber and activated it quickly, the low hum harmonizing with Dooku's.

"You won't get away with this Count." Anakin spoke in a low, quivering voice. He was moments away from attacking.

"And what are you going to do young Skywalker?"

Anakin did not answer, and held his blade in an attack stance, and stole one last look at his master before he attacked.

Obi-Wan's blue-grey eyes looked back at him, life still thriving weakly in their depths. Hope flooded inside of Anakin when he saw this. He had a chance, his master was not dead yet. Just looking into his Master's eyes reminded him of the Force. Anakin tired his best to rely on the Force to help him through this. Though he was unable to fully let go of the anger and hate he felt towards Dooku.

For that split-second, he then tore his eyes away from Obi-Wan and locked his gaze onto Dooku, the intensity of his feelings returning.

Anakin launched himself at Dooku.

His blade swung left, right, each time it was met by Dooku's. A flurry of red and blue ensued between the two enemies, each trying to hit the other. Dooku slashed at Anakin in a fast circular pattern, letting the hilt of his saber swing loosely in his hand. Taking the defensive side of the fight, Anakin blocked the slashes with two swift hits, quickly turned and met Dooku's blade twice more as he slashed at the young Jedi. Dooku forced him back, keeping the consistency of his strikes to a maximum with the intent to kill. He moved to aim a downward strike, but Anakin met his blade in mid-strike, with a responding loud crash of the sabers.

Both held the sabers against each other, applying as much pressure as they could to move the blades toward their opponent. Dooku was beginning to apply more pressure, and moved the sabers steadily to Anakin's face. Moving in a slow half-circle around Anakin, Dooku smirked.

Their eyes met between the white light of their combined fizzling lightsabers.

"I sense great fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate, you have anger...but you don't use them."

Feeling the anger building up within him, Anakin pushed hard and broke the hold. Dooku staggered back a few stepps, his eyes never leaving his opponents.

Anakin's face grew darker, he glared at Dooku with rage filled eyes. Locking onto Dooku, he took menacing steps toward him.

He swung his lightsaber directly over his head, and swung downward with amazing speed and force. Dooku's blade met his shortly in mid-strike, Anakin kept slashing and swinging his blade, attacking with a new ferocity. The tide of the battle was changing, Anakin was forcing Dooku back, now on the offensive, with the intent to kill.

Their blades twisted and cackled moving faster and swifter than most human eyes could keep track of.

Anakin twirled his blade, and met Dooku's in front, then in back then in front again, until he was close enough to Dooku. Anakin quickly grasped the hilt of Dooku's lightsaber, and drew his own blade down and over the Sith's, swiftly slicing off both of Dooku's hands in one move.

Dooku yelped in pain, and fell to his knees.

Anakin lifted up his hand confidently and the crimson saber fell into it. Re-activating it, he crossed blue against red and moved either blade on each side of Dooku's face.

Dooku stared up at Anakin, his expression pleading.

Anakin stared back, his face cold an merciless.

"Anakin..."

Anakin pulled the blades through, leaving nothing in their path.

Dooku's head rolled off, his body fell sideways, causing a thump as it it the floor.

He had done it. It was finished.

Dooku was dead.

For a moment Anakin stood exactly where he was, lost in the harmonious hum of the two lightsabers. He continued to stare at the spot where Dooku's eyes had been only moments before, as if looking for something.

Slowly, after a few moments, he turned his head to the red blade of the Sith, then turned to look at the blue blade of a Jedi. He stood in the middle, feeling lost and confused. Was he the Jedi he should be?

Immediately after the though of Jedi entered his head, Anakin's trace was suddenly broken, and he remembered why he was here.

Obi-Wan.

He snapped his head to the spot where his master lay, dropping both lightsabers and breaking out into a run towards his unmoving body. He skidded to a halt and threw himself down at Obi-Wan's body, placing a hand on his chest and one on his head.

"Master!" He cried, "Master!"

He shook his body, hoping for some kind of movement. There was no response.

"Master! Mas- Obi-Wan, OBI-WAN!" Anakin screamed. He was starting to feel like desperate child, screaming for his father.

Anakin looked down at the face of his Master, studying every crease and line with blurred vision. Anakin then met his master's lifeless, blue-grey eyes staring blankly back at him. Anakin reached out a trembling hand and slowly closed his Master's eyes. Sudden sobs attacked him then, his body convulsing, and nuzzled his head into Obi-Wan's chest, where his robes soaked up Anakin's tears. Tears were pouring then, his eyes overflowing. A familiar pain seared through him, breaking his heart clean in two. His body began to shake, as the agony gave way. The icy claws returned, gripping him tighter than ever before. Emotions overwhelmed him, consuming every inch of his soul, mind and body.

"Not again, not again...please let it not happen again." Anakin prayed in a low, broken whisper, "Not Obi-Wan...I won't let you take him!"

Anakin lifted his face from the body and screamed at the ceiling.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM FROM ME!"


End file.
